Networking services have become increasingly important in today's society. One feature of networking services relates to client or source awareness. Certain services, functions, or capabilities may be provided to a group of end users or to clients based on a corresponding source profile or policy. For example, in general packet radio service (GPRS) and universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) networks, any number of data services may be provided to a group of mobile wireless users. In certain architectures, mobile service providers may seek to offer multicast services over such networks.
Multicast services allow users to receive information from multicast groups. Devices or components within a network must generally be able to identify an end user or individual before offering such services to the targeted group. Thus, sufficient information must be made available to a network device in order to allow for an accurate identification of a client or a source. Additionally, tools are needed to allow a given end user to join and to leave the selected group. Accordingly, the ability to provide an awareness feature to interested network equipment, while allowing for the joining and leaving of any number of interested participants, presents a significant challenge to network administrators, component manufacturers, and system designers.